Eric kills a Fangsnapper
Eric kills a Fangsnapper (5009 ) Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 2: Ragnarsson Rock Something not human shrieked with an ear piercing sound. I ran towards the noise, slipped and fell on the slick floor as I reached the kitchen. The tidy kitchen was now a confuse, tumbled mess. The liquid I slipped in, covered the floor right by the door was thick, dark, and red. It was blood! In the center of the gory puddle a badly mangled body I barely recognized by the frilled apron, it as Gudrun . A large Fangsnapper tore through the kitchen, smashing furniture and throwing utensils everywhere. It was about to attack Midril again. She already had lost an arm, bleeding heavily, still on her feet, brandished her wooden spoon against the dagger-sharp rows of teeth of the raging beast. The back door smashed to bits and pieces, indicated where the animal gained entrance to the kitchen. Despite all the confusion and horror, I wondered how the beast got here. I could not understand how the Fangsnapper managed to get through the steel gates or get over the high outer walls. Our burg was in the middle of the ocean and far away from the hunting grounds of these beasts usually only found in the southern pole region. I struggled to my feet, slipping twice again. Not far from the dead cook's hand lay a huge, sharp cooking knife, how did I know it was sharp, they always were. I did not think much else and what I did was more instinct than anything else. Lacking any planned course of action., I grabbed that knife, and with a single, mighty jump was on one of the big stainless steel kitchen tables. I catapulted myself brandishing the knife with both hands onto the back of the beast and plunged the razor-sharp steel into its back right behind the skull. The Snapper screamed even louder tried to shake me off. I didn't have a perfect hold, with my left hand cramped around the left head fin, my legs clamping as hard as I could to the still wet body of the beast and plunging the knife as often as I could deep into the same wound. Hot blood sprayed from the wound gushing all over me. It's sickly sweet odor mingled with the Fangsnapper's moldy fish scent for which they were famous. I was in danger of getting hurt and severely maimed, as much as I was afraid there was a part of me deep down that enjoyed every moment of it. The Fangsnapper collapsed inches from Midril. Only now I saw she was protecting little Elena the daughter of Gudrun. I remembered that she was six or seven years old and always in the kitchen either playing or helping with small chores but never saying a single word. The beast, in its death throes, twitched to the side and I flew off its back and hit the stove. Before I felt the actual pain of being burned, I could hear the hissing sound my skin as it made connecting to the hot steel. Now men came rushing in, servants and workers that were about to get breakfast and alarmed by the noise. Greifen , who was the Burg Master took charge of the situation. Category:Events